memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CaptainKirk1701
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Battle of Altamid" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Gvsualan (talk) 23:12, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. USS Earhart As a longtime member of this wikia, some pointers: :1. There is no point in further defining the USS Earhart, as it was only the first ship of this name mentioned in Star Trek. :2. If you want to merge pages, add a merger banner to the page. Do not delete the text in one of the pages.--Memphis77 (talk) 07:38, September 25, 2017 (UTC) P.S. I have restored the text for the "USS Earhart" page. If you do not feel this page is needed, look at point 2.--Memphis77 (talk) 07:40, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Ship identifications Please state the source that identifies the DIS ships to the screencaps you uploaded. If you cannot, then this is your own speculation, and they will be removed. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 20:51, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Concept art You've uploaded a number of concept art images. With no reference as to their source, their provenance, or anything as such. Please take some time to read MA:IMAGE and add in the REQUIRED information, or they will need to be removed. -- sulfur (talk) 11:53, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Spoilers Please note that articles cannot be created for material that has not yet been featured in a released episode or film. See Memory Alpha:Spoiler policy.--Cleanse ( talk ) 07:10, October 31, 2017 (UTC)